Dante à la maison
by LucyBellamy
Summary: Et si les persos de Devil May Cry arrivaient dans notre réalité, dans une maison bien précise. En l'occurrence, chez moi...
1. Bienvenue

**Résumé :** Et si les persos de_ Devil May Cry_ arrivaient dans notre réalité, dans une maison bien précise. En l'occurrence, chez moi. (C'est à ce moment-là que les _fangirls_ me crient dessus et m'arrachent les cheveux. Et oui, je sais que j'ai de la chance, les filles...)

**Petites précisions :** 1) L'idée me vient de_ ptitemanou_, qui a écrit une fanfic' dans le même genre, mais sur _Death Note_, cette fois. Merci beaucoup à elle... :-)

2) Les phrases mises entre * sont des actions. (généralement effectuées pendant que le personnage parle. Et comme j'ai parfois la flemme d'écrire toute une phrase sujet-verbe-compléments pour dire ce qu'il se passe, j'utilise couramment cette technique.)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Devil May Cry_ ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant j'ai supplié, menacé, frappé, léché les pieds de Capcom, mais rien n'y a fait.)

**1. Bienvenue**

Alors que j'étais tranquillement dans le canapé (en train de regarder _Supernatural_ à la TV), j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je suis donc allée ouvrir, en soupirant d'exaspération. (ça me fait toujours ça quand on m'interrompt en plein _Supernatural_...)

Moi (en ouvrant la porte) : Bonjoooour ! *ouvre des grands yeux ronds en voyant Dante sur le seuil*

Dante : Salut. Ça t'dérange si je squatte ?

Moi : *tombe dans les pommes*

Dante : Hé, Brunette, ça va ?

Ma mère (en mode "protectrice colérique") : *arrive de la cuisine, et paraît étonnée quand elle me voit étalée par terre, un flot de sang coulant de mon nez* Monsieur, qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ?!

Dante (troublé - OMG ! Comment est-ce possible ?! Dante n'est jamais troublé !) : Ben euh...

Moi (me relevant) : C'est rien, maman, t'occupe pas... *la pousse vers la cuisine* Je règle ça...

Ma mère (en chuchotant) : Dis, ce n'est pas ton petit ami, quand même ?! Il est bizarre, il a des drôles de vêtements, et en plus, il est bien trop vieux... Et puis tu as vu ses cheveux ?!

Moi (embarrassée) : Mais non... --' C'est juste... euh... un témoin de Jéhovah qui passait par là. Je m'en débarrasse, retourne à tes occupations...

Moi (retournant à l'entrée) : Dante ? Dante, fils de Sparda, chasseur de démons et propriétaire du _Devil May Cry_ ?

Dante : Euh ouais, c'est moi. Mais c'est ex-propriétaire : j'ai perdu le _Devil May Cry_.

Moi : Perdu comment ? On vous l'a volé ?

Dante (agitant ses bras): Ben non, je dormais, et quand je me suis réveillé... POUF ! Plus rien ! Plus de bureau, plus de téléphone, plus de billard, plus de juke-box, et enfin le plus dur... Plus de pizzas !!

Moi : Mais comment ça se fait ? En plus, vous n'êtes pas vraiment sensé exister, vous êtes un personnage de jeux vidéo. (créé par Capcom, petit rappel... ;-))

Dante : Wi, ben en attendant, j'me retrouve à la rue, sans rien à manger, et en plus, avec ces crétins dans les pattes... *montre du doigt Nero, Kyrie, Vergil, Trish et Lady qui attendent derrière.*

Moi : Mais y a pas la place, chez moi !!

Lady (braquant son bazooka sur ma tête) : Kestadi ? (note de l'auteure : le langage de Lady quand elle est énervée n'étant pas des plus faciles à comprendre, dorénavant, je mettrai la traduction à côté entre parenthèses - dans ce cas-ci : _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_ - Merci qui ? Merci l'auteeeeeeeuuuuure !)

Moi (suant à grosses gouttes): Euh, je trouverai bien un petit coin de libre dans ma chambre pour vous cacher...

Lady : Vomieupourtwa... (traduction : _Oh, comme c'est gentil de ta part !_)

Oui, je sais, c'est vilain de fantasmer, mais c'est pas grave, je le fais quand même... ;-)

Dans le prochain épisode, vous assisterez à mon pétage de câble (je pense déjà à classer ma fic' M : ça va être violent... Ou comme dirait ma prof de bio : "Ça va saigner !" XD)

Vu que c'est une habitude dans le monde merveilleux des fanfic's : reviews, please !


	2. Répartition des places

**2. Répartition des places**

**Disclaimer :** Non, les personnages de Devil May Cry ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais si Capcom pouvait venir les chercher, ça m'arrangerait.

Tout le groupe (c'est-à-dire Dante, Lady, Trish, Vergil, Nero, Kyrie et moi-même) monte dans ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte.

Kyrie (des étoiles plein les yeux) : Ouaaaaaaaaaahhh... C'est ravissant, ici !

Moi : Euh, ouais. Si tu le dis.

Lady *essaye d'entrer mais son bazooka ne passe pas la porte* : C'est peut-être joli, mais c'est un peu étroit !

Moi : Tiens, c'est bizarre, elle parle normalement...

Trish : Plus pour longtemps, elle est en train de s'énerver sur ta porte.

Lady *casse presque la porte et fait beaucoup de bruit* : RAAAAAAAH !!

Moi : Ma mère va finir par se demander ce qu'il se passe. Je vous rappelle qu'elle ne doit pas savoir que vous êtes ici. Il faudra être discrets... *lance un regard furieux vers Lady*

Dante : C'est plutôt confortable...

Moi : Sauf que ça, c'est MON lit...

Vergil : J'aime beaucoup tes statuettes de dieux égyptiens.

Kyrie : Oh, quelle jolie photo de chat !

Trish : T'as une chouette jupe...

Nero : Ouahh, Devil May Cry 3, édition spéciale. Même si je suis pas dedans, c'est génial !

Moi : VOUS COMMENCEZ TOUS A ME GONFLER !! Toi, tu déposes cette statuette d'Anubis là où tu l'as trouvée ! Toi, tu descends de mon lit, et plus vite que ça ! Toi, pas touche à mon jeu vidéo ! Toi, tu remets mes vêtements dans mon placard ! Et enfin, toi, TU REPOSES CETTE PHOTO DE MON CHAT SINON JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TES CHEVEUX !!! Et toi, Lady, arrête de nous faire chier avec ton pu**** de bazooka, ou je le jette par la fenêtre !!

Tout les autres : O.O'

Moi : Bon, j'espère que ma mère ne m'a pas entendue. Pour l'instant, je vais essayer de vous trouver une place pour dormir.

Dante (à Vergil) : Ben dis donc, elle se laisse pas faire, Brunette...

5 MINUTES PLUS TARD...

Moi : Bien, j'ai un plan. Comme je ne peux pas tous vous laisser dormir dans ma chambre, certains d'entre vous devront descendre discrètement dans le bureau, juste en bas. Mais il faudra d'abord attendre que mes deux parents soient couchés. S'il n'y a toujours pas assez de place, ceux qui restent devront dormir tout en bas, dans le salon. C'est compris ? Des questions ?

Dante lève le doigt en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Moi : Si tu dois aller aux toilettes, il faudra attendre que ma mère soit sortie.

Dante baisse le doigt, l'air déçu.

Moi : Une autre question, peut-être ?

Vergil lève le doigt à son tour.

Vergil : Il faudrait peut-être déjà répartir les places. Parce que je connais certains gamins qui ne vont pas être d'accord, qui vont se plaindre et pleurnicher. *regarde Dante* Si on donne les places à la dernière minute, on va y passer la nuit...

Moi : Bonne idée. Trish, tu dormiras dans le tiroir-lit, juste en dessous de mon lit. Les draps sont déjà dedans. Lady, j'ai un sac de couchage pour toi. Kyrie... Et bien... Tu te trouveras un coin où t'installer, par terre.

Nero me jette un regard furieux.

Moi : Mais je te donnerai quand même une couverture... Dante, Vergil, ça vous dérange de dormir dans le même lit ?

Dante et Vergil se regardent dans le blanc des yeux pendant cinq secondes, puis se tournent vers moi.

Dante et Vergil (en même temps) : Je dors pas avec ce crétin.

Moi : Raaah, mais j'y peux rien, dans le bureau, c'est un lit double ! Bon, ben Nero, tu prends le lit double, et vous deux, vous dormirez dans les canapés du salon. Ça vous va ?

Dante et Vergil s'apprêtent à rouspéter, mais je leur jette un regard à glacer le sang.

Dante : Euh... D'accord, ça devrait aller.

Moi : J'aime mieux ça.

Et voilà, fin du second chapitre. Il est plus long que le premier, mais je ne vous promet pas que ce sera tout le temps comme ça (et oui, je suis une grosse feignasse).

Vous aurez remarqué, j'espère, que j'ai fait l'effort de faire des phrases narratives. *confettis*

Dans, le prochain épisode, vous assisterez à... et bien... j'en sais rien. Je vous l'avoue, je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 3. Par pitié, ne me lancez pas de tomates ! :-) Pour me faire pardonner, je mettrai un petit bonus dans le 3. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, ce sera une surprise... ;-)

Bien sûr, le traditionnel : reviews, please...


End file.
